


Itty Bitty Nagron (Volume 2)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [23]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Chibi, Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Bliss, Fan Comics, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fondling, Humor, Instagram, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Meta, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scene Gone Wrong, Song Lyrics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even more Nagron scenes with silly reinterpretations :D</p><p>Chapter 1: <i>Caramel</i> (from "A Place in This World")<br/>Chapter 2: <i>Spectators</i> (Non-Canon, from the Vengeance season)<br/>Chapter 3: <i>Best Laid Plans</i> (from "The Greater Good", "Empty Hands", "Libertus", "Balance")<br/>Chapter 4: <i>In the Tub</i> (sorta Modern AU, from TJ Scott's "In the Tub" photo book.)<br/>Chapter 5: <i>Toothpaste Kisses </i> (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gives Agron a hard time. Not in the fun way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of volume 2! Who knew I would have so, so many Nagron feels?
> 
> Sorry for making fun of you again, Agron. Your smooth moves always bring a smile to my face.


	2. Spectators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Nasir, fangirling and fanboying :)
> 
> (Inspired by Dan's Instagram...)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agron was probably turning the water brown with all of his man dirt... still scorching hot, though. lol!
> 
> Continued love to Dan for being a shameless selfie whore. This shot in particular was MAGNIFICO. I kiss my fingers like an Italian chef. I needed to pay tribute with a sketch!
> 
> The ball's in your court, Pana. We've seen you in the tub... now we need a shower pic, please XD
> 
>  12/29/14: And he *literally* posts a shower pic!!! lol... But it's too cute... I am thwarted by a forcefield of cute. Damn your wily ways, Pana :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...Voyeurism and sex jokes as I post on this most holy Christmas Eve. Happy Holidays, My Lovely Readers!


	3. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Agron so confident? Suspicious, don't you think?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't come across this theory in my travels through the #Nagron tag on Tumblr, but it amuses me. I can imagine Agron planning how and when he's going to make his move... daydreaming about it in an idle moment during his day... also late at night... No wonder he's all excited and confident :D
> 
>  
> 
> ...Was Nasir doing what I think he was doing with his hand... or was it more of an innocent swipe of his mouth? ...I have contemplated upon this... It can be both things, Dear Readers.


	4. In the Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP. Nasir relaxes in the bath. Agron pays him a visit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of the next Itty Bitty Nagron chapter I planned out... At one point Nasir tells Agron he wants to be able to bathe regularly again once the rebellion is over. I imagine he loves Agron's sweaty man-stink, and he's ok with roughing it, but Nasir also likes to take care of himself. Maybe it's a remnant of his villa days.
> 
> I was going to illustrate a little part where Nasir imagines how nice it would be to have a proper bath. Then I decided to make this its own chapter because I went off on an extended tangent of Nasir getting fucked in the tub. NO REGRETS. So many fun poses!!! I love Agron's demeanor in panel 6... like he's circling his prey. And Nasir peeking over his shoulder like, "Come and get me." :D
> 
> So yeah... kind of a indulgent smutty interlude, but I also love that the entire story consists of wordless communication between them. It's all eye contact and body language, which I find both beautiful and extremely hot.
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, do you realize how spoiled we are? Do ya realize we not only have our various Nagron scenes, but that we also have photos from "In the Tub"? Still never enough, though. It's why I must doodle these things. Thanks for looking at them!


	5. Toothpaste Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir being lovey & cute on a lazy Sunday.
> 
>  
> 
> With lyrics from "Toothpaste Kisses" by The Maccabees.

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song I just fucking love to death. It's a sugary-sweet indie love song, but I feel that just beneath the surface lurks a hint of something that's a little darker/sexier.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's what went through my head while drawing this. **Major OTP Feels going on.** (Wow this turned into an OTP Manifesto, huh?)
> 
> -Nasir is *not* a morning person. He sits like that in bed for like 20 minutes before he can move. Then Agron comes in, and from under a tangled curtain of hair Nasir mumbles, "I'm awake, I'm awake... Just gimme 5 more minutes." Agron takes some time to lean against the door frame and quietly enjoy the view of a NekkidGroggyPretty Nasir, then brings him Turkish coffee. (Nasir taught him how to make it.) Otherwise, the next time Agron walks in, Nasir will be buried back under the covers. If that happens, it'll be past 2pm when he finally wakes up, which Agron thinks is terrible, just terrible.
> 
> -Agron has been up since the crack of dawn and went out jogging 5 miles, despite having gone to bed super late because of hardcore Saturday night sexytimes. He is a _***fuckin' beast*.**_
> 
> -Shirtless Agron in trackie bottoms! I will never not like this. Also Nasir toeing them off of Agron's ass. Oh you Syrian minx :D
> 
> -Nasir in his cute little Pumas and Agron in his big dumb dudebro sneakers. Nasir's style is decidedly smart casual. Agron is kind of a sloppy dresser but Nasir makes sure he's at least not wearing stuff that's full of holes or threadbare. Nasir also likes that there's a killer bod hiding under that baggy sweatshirt, like a delicious secret just for him.
> 
> -Nasir is a lightweight, as well as being a silly/flirty drunk... Agron reaps the benefits if they're at home, but he's gotta chaperone if they're out. Just remember to keep it cool, Agron. Cute Drunk Nas don't mean no harm, he just feels alot of love when he's under the influence! PROTIP: Take him by the shoulders and gently steer him away when he wanders too close to trouble... or crashing waves. hehehe
> 
> -Surprising Fact: Nasir is significantly better at FPS games than Agron, even when glassy-eyed and drunk. Wielding his controller like a taiaha, Nasir has saved Agron from the zombie apocalypse on countless occasions!
> 
> -The things they do for each other and the way they balance each other out. Agron makes Nasir coffee, Nasir gives Agron a shave. Agron loves Nasir petitely perched on the bathroom counter, Nasir loves Agron's bulk as he leans over him for a kiss. They both love how they fit against each other... sitting under a tree, lazing around playing video games, rolling around in bed.
> 
> Itty Bitty Nagron chapter 3 is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5428340)


End file.
